A Friend For Data
by SherlockReid
Summary: When the Enterprise hears an help call from another ship they're eager to help. But there's only one survivor. I created an OC friend for Data.
1. If You Hear This Please Respond

"Hello. This is Lieutenant Commander Lata. If you hear this please respond."

That was the message her ship had been playing for the past week.

"Hello Lieutenant Commander. This is Captain Jean Luc Picard of the USS Enterprise. We hear you."

She'd finally got a response.

"My crew have all died of a virus that I am immune to. I am the only survivor. I request your permission to beam aboard your ship sir," Lata requested.

"Permission granted. I shall meet you in the transporter room," Picard replied before termination communications.

He went strait to the transported room taking Counsellor Troi with him. She was to deem whether Lieutenant Commander Lata was friendly.

"Welcome aboard Lieutenant Commander. I'm sorry I didn't catch your name earlier. This is Counsellor Dena Troi," Picard informed her.

"My name is Lata, similar to the information term Data," Lata replied, "Hello Counsellor Troi. Please forgive me if I get your names incorrect. The captain on my ship was Jayne Lou Pieceard and the counsellor Dean Tre."

"Don't worry," Picard smiled before collaring a redshirt, "Show Lieutenant Commander Lata to guest quarters 303 please."

"I thought Lieutenant Commander Data had his own quarters?" the redshirt responded.

"Does this look like Data? No. Take her to guest quarters 303 now," Picard ordered.

The redshirt looked to Lata, "Right this way Lieutenant Commander."

Picard turned to Troi, "Well is she friendly?" he asked.

"I cannot tell. She has no emotions, she is not human. There are many species like that but…"

"…Coupled with her pale skin and yellow eyes you'd suggest we are in need of our own Lieutenant Commander."

Picard went straight to the bridge, "Data, I need you to come with me straight away."


	2. They're An Android

They talked as they walked.

"Data I need you to talk to Lieutenant Commander Lata and find out what happened to her ship. Can you do that?" Picard asked.

"I think so Sir but wouldn't that be a job more suited to a human crewmember?" Data responded.

"No," Picard said as they arrived, he knocked on the door and Lata answered straight away, "You are the perfect choice."

"Nice to see you again Captain," Lata smiled.

"You too. Lieutenant Commander Lata, I'd like you to meet the Lieutenant Commander of my ship, Data," Picard said.

"Nice to meet you," Lata said.

"Nice to meet you too," Data returned.

They then both turned to Captain Picard and simultaneously said, "They're an android."

"Yes, I told you that you were the perfect choice Data," Picard smiled, "Now Lata could you inform Data about your ship and crew please."

"Yes, Sir," Lata answered.

With that Picard left.

"I am Lieutenant Commander Lata of the USS Enterprise Two," Lata informed, "I served under Captain Jayne Lou Piecard and Commander Wilma Ricer."

"I see, I am of the USS Enterprise-D and I serve under Captain Jean Luc Picard and Commander William Riker. This is very peculiar. Ships are never named with numbers only letters. The Enterprise-D will be succeeded by the Enterprise-E. Your crew also have similar names to mine but the opposite gender," Data explained, "Please tell me more,"

"We had a Counsellor, a Doctor and his daughter. Counsellor Dean Tre, Doctor Ben Cruiser and his daughter was Ashley Cruiser. Does this still follow your crew?"

"Yes. We have a few that you've not mentioned though, Geordie LeForge and Worf,"

"Oh we do have those too. Gabbie LaFort and Waal. What is your job on the ship Data?"

"I work with controls on the bridge. What about you Lata?"

"I was a helmsman."

"I better report my findings to the Captain would you like to accompany me? You can see how our crew looks compared to yours. Oh one last question and I hope you don't think me rude but how come you wear a male Starfleet uniform?"

"It's not rude and I'm not actually sure. A trip to the Bridge would be lovely."


	3. The Android Population Has Doubled

When on the bridge Lata was first to speak, "It's exactly like mine," she remarked.

"I see your discussion has finished Data," Picard said.

"Yes it would appear she was on a parallel version on our ship. It was named the Enterprise two and housed a replica of our crew but with opposite genders," Data informed.

"So Lieutenant Commander Lata is a parallel copy of Data?" Riker asked.

"No," Lata answered, "The ship was copied before Data came aboard; I was created by the crew. Data I think that is the answer to your question, there were no female ones left."

"Hmm, a female me," Riker pondered, "I wonder what this parallel crew was like." "Lata, what was your job on the ship?" Picard asked.

"I was a Helmsman, Sir," Lata answered.

"Hmm, LaForge take a break, Lata take his place. I suppose there is not chance of falling asleep at the controls if we're piloted by two androids," Picard smiled.

Just as Lata and Data took their seats, Q appeared.

"Hello Picard," He said, "I notice the android population has now doubled."

"Hi Q. Yes meet our newest crew member, Lata," Picard responded.

Lata had now turned to Data, "We had one of those, Z, she popped in every so often to cause mischief."

"From what I've gathered that is all Q visits for," Data answered.

"Are you talking about me Lata?" Q enquired.

"No," Lata replied, "I was talking about a former crewmember of mine, Z. She was similar to you."

"Oh I see. I am yet to meet this Z," Q said.

"I am afraid you won't, people can't meet parallels of them selves," Lata informed him.

"Oh you are a member of a parallel ship, well how come you're working here don't you need to get back to your crew?"

"I have no crew Sir. They were all killed by a virus."

"Oh. I see you're welcoming a new member I'll leave," Q said before disappearing.

"Virus," Worf said thinking aloud, "If a virus hits us we'll still have a controlled ship as two androids are driving."

"Yes Worf," Riker answered.

"What if a computer virus hits, we loose both pilots."

"Good point, we'll worry about it when it happens," Riker replied before asking Picard, "Is Lata now a part of our crew?"

"Yes, I should say so, if she'd like to be that is. Lata, do you wish to join our crew?" Picard enquired.

"Yes please Sir. I'd rather be here with a parallel of my crew than be with no crew at all," Lata responded.

"But what shall be done about her ship?" Worf asked.

"My ship is a parallel ship, it will go back soon if not already," Lata answered.

"What about quarters?" Riker asked, "A crewmember can't stay in guest quarters."

"Hmm we have no spare quarters. Data, since you nor Lata sleep I ask are you willing to share your quarters with her?" Picard asked.

"I see no problem with that. There is plenty space for two as long as she's ok with Spot?" Data responded, "Lata, are you okay with the cat, Spot?"

"Yes, I don't mind, Thank you so much for accommodating me," Lata said.

"Our quarters are on Deck two, room 3653," Data informed her.


End file.
